Sunglasses at Night
by RedEyedEdward
Summary: Behind his ever-present sunglasses was a secret he wished he could forget. However, fate had other plans, and sometimes the past catches up with us.


**Red Eyed Edward Contest**

 **Title:** Sunglasses at Night

 **Penname** : Entry #5

 **Word Count:** 5,672

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** Behind his ever-present sunglasses was a secret he wished he could forget. However, fate had other plans, and sometimes the past catches up with us.

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Sunglasses at Night**

 _I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Forget my name while you collect your claim  
And I wear my sunglasses at night_

"My pops wants me to attend Yale like he did and many Newtons before him, but I'm thinking of being a rebel and going to Princeton. Spread my own wings, ya know." Michael, my date yammered.

He walked ahead of me toward the restaurant. I rolled my eyes and wondered if he would even notice if I stopped following him. All Michael Newton was interested in was talking about was himself.

I think the only words I've uttered so far were " _Hello_ , and _I'm ready to go now_." I was bored to death of hearing all about him. Why I agreed to go on a date with him, I'll never know. He caught me in a weak moment, and all his friends were watching.

I glanced around the parking lot and spotted three motorcycles that I had seen around town. The owners were supposedly part of a local gang. There were five of them, three guys, and two girls. They often skipped school, and no matter what time of day, they always wore sunglasses.

The leader, Edward Cullen, was handsome, but also appeared to be dangerous. Unlike his two friends, he always rode alone. I was drawn to him from the first time he drove by my old red truck.

He had invaded my dreams every night. They were often weird dreams, that didn't seem to make sense, but at the same time, they felt so real.

I found myself in front of the bikes, and I didn't even remember walking there. I ran my hand down the smooth black finish, fantasizing about riding on the back with my arms wrapped around his waist while the motor vibrated between my legs. I climbed on and just sat there enjoying the feel.

"Isabella, what the hell are you doing? Don't you know whose bike that is?" Michael appeared by my side. He looked pale, and his eyes were darting around nervously.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing on my bike?" A voice thundered from across the lot.

Edward Cullen stormed my way and he was not happy. I froze, too afraid to move.

"Shit! Look at what you've done, you idiot! Come on, he'll kill us!" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the bike a little too hard.

"Ow!" I yelped.

Michael let go of my hand quickly and stepped away from me as if I was on fire. My foot caught on the bike, and I started to fall forward. Before I face planted on the asphalt strong arms grabbed me and hauled me back to my feet. I knew it couldn't have been Michael since the arms were clad in black leather. I looked up to see my reflection in Edward's sunglasses.

"What were you doing on my bike?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry…I…ummm…." I rambled unable to explain.

"You can't just climb onto someone's bike. Do you see anyone trying to sit in your decrepit old truck?" The tall blonde who was part of their gang screeched.

"Rose, shut it." Edward held his hand up to the girl.

She huffed and crossed her arms. I could feel her glowering at me from behind her blue, tinted glasses.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward demanded.

"What?" I was surprised by his question.

He grabbed my sweater and pushed up the sleeve. His pale, cool fingers grazed my skin where it was now red and slightly swollen. He bent and twisted my wrist watching for my reaction. I tried to be brave and not wince although it was throbbing.

"It's probably just a bruise or maybe sprained, but you may want a doctor to look at it." He dropped my hand.

"It's not broken. I've had enough injuries in the past to know." I admitted.

"What kind of injuries," he demanded.

"I'm just a world-class klutz." I blushed bright red, as everyone, minus Edward, laughed.

I glanced around for Michael but didn't see him. His car was also gone. That little chicken shit left me here alone with the gang.

"Your boyfriend left; he ran like a little pussy." A large guy with dark curly hair snickered.

I wasn't sure of his real name; I've only heard him referred to as The Bear.

"He isn't my boyfriend; thank God, and good riddance. He was boring and only into himself; I guess that secretly I was looking for an escape." I grumbled.

"So you decided to steal my bike." Edward smirked; thankfully, he didn't look pissed anymore.

"No. Not exactly, I've just seen you drive it around town and it seemed so powerful, and I wanted…" I blushed and looked away from his heated stare.

"You wanted …" Edward, prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanted to feel what it felt like to at least sit on it," I admitted as I now blushed profusely.

Edward's eyebrows had arched above his sunglasses before he started to chuckle. He then stepped around me gracefully to straddle his bike. I could feel his eyes on me as he jumped started it. The bike roared to life; the vibrations sending a shiver of desire through me.

"Well… are you coming?" He gestured with his head for me to get on back.

I hesitated briefly before I boldly slid on behind him.

"Wrap your arms around me," He ordered without looking.

He revved the engine, and it sent a tremor through my body. I clung to him tightly, and he stiffened slightly.

"Wait!" a small petite girl skipped forward. "Pink or purple?" she held out two helmets. "We can't have the Chief of Police's daughter, who openly admits to being accident-prone, go without a safety helmet."

Edward gave her a curt nod.

"Purple is fine, thank you…" I reached out and took it from her.

"Alice." She smiled. So far, she seemed like the friendliest out of the bunch.

"I'm Bella."

"I know." She grinned wider; it was a bit unnerving. She skipped back to the side of the blond guy she always rode with, who was watching everything with a stoic expression behind his blackened shades.

"Ready?" Edward asked impatiently.

I quickly put on the helmet and wrapped my arms around him again.

"Don't follow us," He yelled over his shoulder.

 _What?_

 _Why would he tell them that?_

 _Oh, god, what if he was taking me somewhere to be alone._

 _Or maybe even kill me._

"Don't fight against me. If I lean, you lean," he called over his shoulder.

I gulped and buried my face into his back.

 _What was I thinking?_

 _This is not like me at all … to be so impulsive._

 _Charlie will kill me if he sees me on this bike._

I heard his laughter over the roar of the engine. I could feel the wind whip by us as we flew down the road.

"Come on, you've got to look if want the full experience," He called encouragingly.

I shifted my head so my cheek lay against his back. I watched as the scenery flashed by. He slowed as we weaved around the curves of the incline. The ocean was to our right; I recognized we were at the cliffs in La Push.

He turned off the main road and went to down what looked like a small path. I ducked my head to avoid some of the branches. He came to a stop by a small clearing overlooking the ocean. I still held on tightly to him.

"We've stopped, Kitten." He sounded amused. "Are you all right?

"I'm not sure. I think we left my heart and stomach back in the parking lot." I mumbled.

He laughed even harder, and his body shook. I felt him turn slightly and rubbed a hand against my back. "I'm sorry. I should have taken it easier on you."

His touch was soothing, and I felt myself relaxing. After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked at him sheepishly. His hand stopped rubbing, but he didn't remove it from my back.

"Better," he asked quietly.

My heart had skipped a beat before it started to race again. This time, it was different from before. There was something about this man in front of me that pulled me to him as if I was the moon, and he was my earth.

"Thank you, for letting me see what this machine can do," I said smiling.

"You're welcome." His voice was hypnotic, and I felt as if I was under a spell.

He leaned closer, tilting his head. His lips parted, and his breath brushed my face like a whisper. I angled my head and closed my eyes as his smooth, cold lips touched mine.

I felt as if I had been lit on fire by just this innocent kiss. My heart raced in my chest, sounding embarrassingly loud to my own ears. I prayed that he couldn't hear it. He pulled away; leaving me gasping for breath while he looked calm; as if nothing had happened.

It took me a moment to compose myself, all the while it seemed as though he was watching carefully. However, I cannot be sure, since those stupid dark glasses covered his eyes.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at night? Are you a Corey Hart fan or something?" I asked.

"Who the hell is Corey Hart?" He growled, looking almost murderous.

"Sorry... He is a singer from the 80s. Renée...my mom, she listened to that music all the time. One of his songs is about wearing sunglasses at night. I was just making a joke...I guess it wasn't as funny as I thought. Sorry." I cringed, as my cheeks started to burn.

He calmed, and his face returned to a stoic expression. His fingers brushed my cheeks; his jaw tightened slightly, and he immediately dropped his hand.

"Why _are_ you wearing them at night?" I asked softly. I reached up to touch them, and he jerked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I chastised myself.

"Trust me, Kitten, you don't want to know," he answered softly.

He picked up my hand, raised it to his lips, and breathed in deeply. I shivered slightly and closed my eyes. I felt his lips kiss my hand as softly as a whisper.

Then another kiss on the inside of my wrist.

And finally a third; this one on my neck. I could feel my pulse beat against his lips. My breath hitched, and I let out a small moan. Without warning, he spun in his seat and started the bike startling me.

"Make sure you hold on," He snapped, his demeanor changing once again, and I wondered what I did wrong.

"But..." I didn't have time to finish my thought before he took off and I had to grab onto him tightly.

"You should be at home, Kitten, not out with the likes of me. I'll ruin your reputation." I could barely hear him over the wind.

Within minutes, I found myself outside my house. I slid off the bike and wobbled; my legs felt like jelly. He reached out to steady me but remained on the bike.

 _How did he know where I lived?_

"How did you…"

"Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives," He smirked.

"Oh." I blushed.

He nodded sharply and revved the engine a few times.

 _There hoping Charlie wouldn't notice._

"Wait," I called out before he could leave.

He turned his head slightly as one eyebrow rose over the rims of his shades. I held out the helmet and he hung it from his handlebars.

"Will I see you, again?" I asked hopefully.

"No." His response was quick and final. He rode off before I could respond.

 **EPOV**

 _I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Watch you weave then breathe your story lines  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Keep track of the visions in my eyes_

The song played in my head as I sped down the street escaping the girl. This night didn't go the way I thought it would. We were at the dinner to stake it out since Alice knew from her psychic ability that a sexual assault would be taking place tonight.

 _Not on our watch._

We weren't with the police or any other law officers … We were vampires. We have taken the law into our own hands to serve justice. Instead of hunting just any humans — we tracked abusers, assaulters, and ironically killers.

I was caught off guard tonight when I saw her. An invisible force drew me to her. Everything about her reminded me of what I'd lost — what I had destroyed. Was she sent here to haunt me of my past? To remind me of how I once failed her?

I parked a street over from my intended destination and hid my bike behind a tree. I ran through the woods, and I soon reached the back of the Newton's house.

The pubescent boy was on his phone in the backyard. What kind of man leaves his date behind as he runs like a coward? She could have been hurt.

"Man, I tell you that girl was fucking hot with her legs wrapped around me as I pounded into her." Michael bragged about his conquest.

 _Of My Isabella._

I growled loud enough to make him glance around wildly. How dare he disparaged a sweet girl like my Kitten.

"Fuck. I think there's a bear or something out here." Michael froze in his spot.

I chuckled darkly _or something_ was more like it, buddy. I flashed forward and grabbed the hand that was still holding his phone. I crushed both in my hands as if they were Fabergé eggs.

He let out a high-pitched scream, and his knees buckled. Since I didn't let go of him, his shoulder popped out of its socket.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I hissed.

"Dude. It was all the bitch's fault. I told her not to sit on your bike. She wouldn't listen to me, go find her." He whined and struggled to get out of my grip.

I yanked him to his feet, and he howled in pain. "That's not what I am pissed about. We both know that you didn't get anywhere with her. You abandoned her at the first sign of trouble like the pathetic loser you are. Then you have the audacity to spread a nasty rumor about her. As though a girl like her would ever let you touch her."

"All right, I'll call Tyler back and tell him the truth," He whined.

"Not good enough," I growled into his ear. "What about Jessica Stanley and Bree Tanner. Do you think they deserved the nasty lies spread about them? Or what you _did_ to them?"

Without waiting for an answer, I dragged him deep into the woods while he was kicking and screaming. No one will find him here. I sank my teeth into his neck and started to drink the thick, warm blood.

He quickly lost the will to fight and soon he was barely whimpering or moving in my arms. I snapped his neck making sure he was dead. I hauled him deeper into the woods until I found a mountain lion.

"Have at it, my friend." I dropped the body at the base of the tree and wiped the blood from my lips on my sleeve.

As I ran back towards my bike, I heard the cat pounce on my offering. With Mike's last remarks to his friend and now the assistance of the large cat, no one will be the wiser.

I arrived back at the house by dawn. My sister, Alice, was waiting for me by the door.

"Not now, Alice." I brushed by her and headed into the house.

"I thought you might like to know what I saw. It involves, Bella." She turned only her head to watch me walk away from her.

I froze.

"What did you see?"

"She's going to figure it all out," Alice said softly.

"Then we should leave now; she can't find out about us, it would only put her in danger."

"It's already too late for that. And I wasn't talking about vampires. She's going to figure out about the past, too."

"What past? We don't have a past." At this point, I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince.

"Edward, it's her. She's…"

I cut her off.

"It can't be. My Isabella died years ago. I was there. I..." I shook my head and spun around storming back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice called after me.

"Out." I climbed back on my bike.

"At least change your clothes." She responded.

My clothes were the least of my worries. However, to someone like Alice, it was a cardinal sin to wear the same clothes two days in a row.

I drove aimlessly for a while before I ended up outside of the Swan residence. I parked in the shadows of the trees, where I would be unseen to the human eye. I listened to the sounds from inside. I could hear her father snoring, and her own even breathing as she slept.

Bella couldn't _be my_ Isabella. Sure, they shared the same name, and Bella did look like her twin. It felt right calling her Kitten and kissing her ignited a long-buried passion.

However, it couldn't be possible since I was the one that killed her. I held her in my arms when she took her last breath; when her heart took it last beat — one hundred years ago.

 _It was a mid-summers' night, and we were walking home from a picture show. I thought it would be a nice idea to walk through the park._

" _Edward, going through the park would take longer," Isabella spoke up softly._

" _I know, Kitten; however, the night is beautiful. I thought it would be a nice walk." I leaned down and kissed her lips chastely._

" _Teddy," she scolded pulling back. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and she glanced around nervously._

" _We are engaged, Isabella. So there is nothing wrong with me kissing my future wife." I stopped walking and turned her to face me._

 _I picked up her left hand and kissed it, right next to where my ring sparkled on her finger. She giggled softly, and she gave me a shy smile. I leaned down and kissed her lips again and this time she kissed me back._

 _Regretfully, I broke the kiss knowing I had to get her home. I was looking forward to the fact that in a week's time, we would be married._

" _Come on, Kitten lets get you home." I kissed her forehead._

 _She took my arm and leaned into me as we continued to walk. We were only half-way through the park before I got an uneasy feeling. I glanced behind us; we were being followed by two men._

 _I started walking faster, and Bella began to stumble trying to keep up with me._

" _Edward, please, slow down." She pleaded._

" _Isabella, if I tell you to run, I want you to do so as fast as you can," I explained in a hurry._

" _Whatever for?" Isabella paled._

" _Please…"_

 _I stopped short when then men who were behind us were suddenly in front of us. Isabella gripped my arm tightly and hid behind me._

" _May I help you," I asked._

 _The men exchanged a look and started to laugh darkly before turning to face me. The last thing I saw was red._

 _I awoke with my throat burning as if on fire. A delicious scent wafted under my nose and my mouth watered for its taste. I wanted the source; I shifted and looked around._

 _A small whimpering form lay on the ground four feet away from me. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, her skirt was slightly bloody. Suddenly, a loud growl drowned out her quiet sobs. I realized immediately that the sound was emitted from me._

 _The girl trembled before me, she brushed the hair out of her face, and her red-rimmed brown eyes stared back at me. Tears streaked down her face as she begged me. "Edward, please, don't do this. I love you. Please."_

 _I growled again as the sweet scent became too intoxicating to ignore — it was her. I crept forward; close, and she started to cry harder. She moved to get away, but I was too quick for her. I sank my teeth into her neck, and she shrieked._

 _A voice in the back of my head yelled at me to stop, but I couldn't. She tasted of sweet wine, and it soothed the burn in my throat. She struggled and screamed my name then slowly went limp in my arms._

" _I love you, Teddy…always," she whispered — her heart suddenly stopping._

 _I pulled back, knowing that I had drained my prey. As I started to come out of my red haze, I recognized the girl in my arms._

" _Oh, God, Isabella, what have I done?" I gasped. "Please, Kitten, open your eyes and look at me."_

 _I pressed my lips to her forehead praying that this was a horrible nightmare from which I would awake. I pulled back and stared in horror at the red stain on her white forehead. I touched my lips feeling sick that my beloved's blood was tainted them._

 _I was a monster._

 _I looked up when I heard the sound of evil laughter as the two men watched me with smirks on their faces. Images popped into my head about how they abused my Isabella and stole her innocence, then set it up so I would kill her in my bloodlust._

 _I destroyed them on the spot_.

A vampire with golden eyes named Carlisle came to the scene and helped me when he found out what happened. Carlisle tried to reach out to me by convincing me a diet of animal blood was a better for what I had become — a vampire.

However, I was on my quest to make up for what I had destroyed. I had decided to hunt those who hurt others and make them pay for their sins.

And to never get close to anyone ever again.

The Swan's screen door creaked and broke me out of my thoughts. Bella stood on her front porch with her arms crossed in front of her; a book tucked under one arm. She wore a thin blue nightgown and was barefoot. She glanced around as if she was searching for something or maybe someone.

"Edward," she whispered into the night.

I took a step out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"You should go back to bed, Isa...Bella." I corrected myself.

She tilted her head and then shook it. "I need to talk to you."

"It can wait for a better time. I'm leaving. Good-night."

"This can't wait. I'm so confused and I think…no, I _know_ you are the only one who can answer my questions." She took a step forward, and I took a step back.

"I can't answer your questions. You are better off without knowing me. Perhaps it would be prudent for you to forget everything that happened tonight." I started to turn.

"Are you Edward Anthony Masen Jr.? Son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen of Chicago?" She blurted out, and I froze.

"You are mistaken." I broke the silence after a moment.

"No. I don't think I am. My grandma has spoken of you and my great, great Aunt Isabella. They both disappeared one night. She was later found dead, but he was never found. I've had these dreams and they seem so real. I feel as if I've met you before."

"Trust me, we haven't met before." I started to walk away.

"Wait, please, you even look like him. See." She pulled out a photo from the pages of an old journal.

She held up our engagement photo; Isabella's and mine.

I clenched my eyes and willed them to remain shut.

"My grandmother says I look just like her. I think you look like him. Remove your sunglasses." She reached up, and I jerked my head away.

She retracted her hand fast, and tears welled in her eyes. I was filled with an overwhelming guilt. I hated seeing her tears.

"We may look like the couple in the picture, but that is all there is to it. Maybe the guy is just a distant relative of mine. A coincidence that's all." I dismissed her notion.

She frowned and looked unsure. I realized she never suggested I was a relative, but that I was the guy himself. I climbed on my bike and started the engine.

"I know things. I used to think they were crazy dreams, but I'm not too sure anymore. You…He proposed by giving her a kitten for her birthday. The ring was attached to a blue ribbon. The blue was because that was the color of his favorite dress on her. The kitten was after the nickname he gave her. He used to call her his Kitten because she reminded him of one when she got mad. You called me kitten earlier."

She came closer, with a determined look on her face.

"You could have dreamed that from the stories your grandmother placed in your head." I cursed my slip of tongue earlier.

"I am not crazy." She huffed; she took a step closer. "The night Isabella died; they were walking home from a picture show. Yo…Edward wanted to go through the park since it was a beautiful night. Two men approached from behind and attacked them.

One of them bit Edward's neck and drank from him. Than 'one' was a vampire. They didn't kill Isabella, but they raped her." Her words came in a struggle, and tears filled her eyes, again.

I revved the engine to drown out her words. She flinched, but she pressed on.

"She heard their horrible plan for Edward to kill his own fiancée. A few days went by, and when Edward did wake…he…"

"Enough," I growled.

Her mouth snapped, and the tears streaked down her face.

"I am not Edward Masen. For your best interest, you have to stay away from me. I'll make it easy for you; I'll leave town immediately." I looked down at her feet since I couldn't bear to see her heartbroken face any longer.

"Teddy, please don't leave me again," She begged softly, calling me by the nickname that only Isabella ever used. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I know I am the same, Isabella. How, I don't know. Maybe reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" I scoffed. However, her suggestion was plausible.

"Why not; if vampires exist why is is so impossible to believe that I might have been reincarnated?" She now stood next me.

She reached for the sunglasses, and I pulled away more hesitant than before.

"Stop running from me." She ordered, but her tone was tender.

Her finger brushed my cheeks before gently lifted off my glasses. I shut my eyes tightly, and I heard her sigh.

"Please?"

I opened my eyes and glanced up at her. Her brown eyes widened but there was no shock in them, and she wasn't afraid. She was looking at me with love and concern. I couldn't lie to her any longer.

"If what you say is true, Kitten, then you have been given a second chance at life, and you should live it. I am not good for you." I reached and brushed her tears away.

"What if this is our second chance to be together? Our paths crossed for a reason, and my dreams only started when you came to town." She climbed on the bike facing me.

"I killed you, how can you forgive that?" The vision of her lying lifeless in my arms haunted me.

"It was out of your control, Teddy. I know that you loved me, and you would never have done so if you could have prevented it. I think you still love me, too; that is why you are fighting it." She reasoned.

When I didn't answer, she sighed, then dropped her head. She started to shiver and I slipped my jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes landed on my hand, and she gasped. I had forgotten Michael's blood was on my sleeve.

"I am still a killer. I can't change that. Even tonight I killed that boy who wasn't worthy to be in your presence." I hoped to scare her away.

"You killed Michael for being boring and arrogant?" She had a blank look on her face.

Not the response I expected.

I expected her to flee back into her father's house locking the door and nailing a cross to it. Not that either would do her any good.

"I killed him because of the plans he had in his head. I can read minds and his were vile. He was going to rape you and steal your innocence all for a bet. He has done the same to others. Men like that don't deserve to live. That is why I hunt them." I told her more than I should.

"Wait you can read minds? Then why is so hard for you to believe me. Couldn't you read my mind and know I was telling the truth?" Her eyes narrowed.

I held back a chuckle. She was more upset by the fact that I might be able to read her mind than the fact I _chose_ to kill.

"I can't read _your_ mind. I don't know why, it's a first for me. You're upset about that and not that I killed someone?" I smirked.

She blushed shyly and shrugged. "Well, it's your nature now. Besides you just told me you only kill those who hurt others. In a way, you are saving innocent people at the same time. Or do you kill innocent people as well?" she asked nervously.

"There was only one and that day has haunted me since," I whispered hoarsely.

She reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. "I forgive you. Please, don't blame yourself any longer."

I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes. I have heard countless times from others to stop blaming myself, but hearing it from her made a world of difference.

"You deserve better than someone who plays God with other's lives." I pulled my face away.

"It is you that I love, though. It isn't as if you have a choice. Is there another way?"

I thought about a conversation I had with Carlisle years ago. He fed on animal blood since he was changed and seemed happy. He took a mate not too long after he met me, and she had the same diet as well.

Bella waited patiently for me to answer. Perhaps she was right; this was our second chance. Could I make such a change after years of hunting vile humans? Could I stop?

I looked into her deep brown eyes and found my answer.

For her I could.

 **Ten years later…**

Her laughter rang out as she clung to my back while we rode the highway under the starry nighttime sky.

I was so pleased to hear her laughter.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kitten?"

Instead of answering me, I felt her move from behind me to in front. She straddled my waist and wrapped her legs around me. Her short skirt shifted and she rubbed herself against my straining bulge. Her lips brushed against my neck and I groaned in frustration.

She unzipped her leather jacket, her full breasts spilling out, revealing that nothing was underneath. "Are you trying to get to get us killed?" I teased, as I dropped a kiss just below her ear.

She drew back and looked up me with her hooded, golden eyes. "If you're that worried, pull over."

We had a few arguments years ago about her being changed. In the end, she won. It was after a near death experience where Charlie was killed and I almost lost her. Therefore, I didn't put up much of a fight.

It had taken me awhile to become accustomed to the bitter taste of animal blood, but Bella was pleased with that decision. However, the truth was, I didn't miss the killing very much. We found other ways of turning the type of men I used to hunt into the police or to other vampires, so our work was still being done.

I still couldn't read her mind, but that made it all the more fun. She was my life now and we were happy and in love. Those were two emotions I never thought I would ever feel again.

I pulled over to the side of the deserted highway, putting down the kickstand but leaving the engine running. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. I deepened it and slid my tongue into her mouth. My hand ran down her curves and I unbuttoned my pants, pushing them down to free myself. She slid toward me with a small moan.

Moments such as these were priceless for us, something we never thought we would have. Whatever circumstances played into our reconnecting, I can't explain. But then again, I was a vampire and she had been reincarnated, so in our world, nothing was impossible.

"I love you," she purred.

"As I love you, forever," I answered.

 _I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Forget my name while you collect your claim  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
See the light that's right before my eyes_


End file.
